rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Signs of the Puissant Traveller
The Signs of the Puissant Traveller is a series of five books -- volumes of sorcery, written during the First Age by a varied series of Exalts, and really tied together only by their loosely Salinan approach and the later books' pretensions to follow the earlier. Despite the increasing pretension of the writing style, though, all the volumes are valuable to the aspiring sorcerer: each is an effective tutor for several useful travel-related spells. None of the books is an artifact, and all were once in common circulation among Exalted libraries. Since the Great Contagion they have become exceedingly rare and expensive, but can still be bought if you know where to look. The library of the Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya contained a full set, in various stages of decay; thankfully, another book taught Fern the Incantation of Effective Restoration. The five books are as follows. Mudras of the Bountiful Ocean Resources 5 Originally written by a dolphin-totem No Moon and her Eclipse husband, both sorcerers who loved the West and the sea, this book is a simple, well-written treatise aimed to help budding sorcerers learn their way around the sea. It contains many handy spells involving waterborne travel and ocean survival. Since the Usurpation, the book is quite rare -- a copy goes for no less than Resources 5, and that's in the largest metropoli of the Northwest and Southwest -- but remains incredibly useful. It counts as a tutor for the following spells: Calling the Wind's Kiss, Floral Ferry, Impervious Sphere of Water, Invocation of the Living Ship, Keel Cleaves the Clouds, Lightning Whip Smites the Water, Mast-Shattering Spell, Storm Rider Enchantment, The Horse that Travels Earth and Water, The Parting of the Seas, and Viridian Mantle of Underwater Journeys. Mudras of the Vibrant Forest Resources 4 Originally written by disciples of the No Moon and Eclipse who wrote the Mudras of the Bountiful Ocean, this book contains spells focused on healing, survival, and forest- and grassland-based travel. It acts as a tutor for the following spells: Becoming the Wood Friend, Caress of Healing Fingers, Commanding the Beasts, Food from the Aerial Table, Glory of Bountiful Resilience, Spoke the Wooden Face, Sprouting Shackles of Doom, and Summoning the the Harvest. Mudras of Distance and Direction Resources 4 This book, the last of the Signs to be written during the High First Age, contains spells focused on generic travelling and communication over distance. It acts as a tutor for the following spells: Coin of Distant Vision, Conjuring the Azure Chariot, Dragon of Smoke and Flame, Empathic Wind, The Horse that Travels Earth and Water, and Malediction of the Distorted Compass. Mudras of the Sunswept Desert Resources 4 This book contains spells focused on heat and desert survival. It was written about three hundred years after the Usurpation, and acts quite pointedly as though its three predecessors' authors never existed. It acts as a tutor for the following spells: Flight of the Brilliant Raptor, Internal Flame, The Ravenous Fire, Vault of Blessed Respite, Virtuous Guardian of Flame, and Water from Stone. Mudras of the Forbidding Tundra Resources 4 This book, last of the Signs, contains spells focused on cold-weather survival, air control, and air travel. It acts as a tutor for the following spells: Cirrus Skiff, Flight of Separation, Hound of the Five Winds, Sting of the Ice Hornet, The Titan's Icy Breath, and Vault of Blessed Respite. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern